


Up and Coming (Like I'm F*cking in an Elevator)

by SameDestination



Series: Mini-fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, Elevators, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, It's a Terrible Life, M/M, PWOP, PWP, Rating: NC17, Smith/Wesson AU, Swesson, Top!Sam, Wall Sex, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, bottom!Dean, it's a terrible life au, wall!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith/Wesson AU ~ Stuck in an elevator with Dean Smith, Sam decides that this is the universe's way of telling him that he needs to take more risks and, looking into those gorgeous green eyes, he definitely plans to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and Coming (Like I'm F*cking in an Elevator)

Sam Wesson was never the type of guy who took chances. That was part of the reason why he was stuck in this dead-end job going nowhere fast. He'd just always been the type of guy to over-think decisions and make sure he was taking the right path - or what he _thought_ was the right path - at the time. But, as he stood there in the empty elevator with the hottest guy he'd met in months as the metallic doors slid closed slowly, he found himself wanting to take a risk. It was a weird, alien feeling. For the first time, he found himself wanting to do something different and take the chance that might change everything. Or it could all go horribly wrong, which was why Sam hadn't taken huge chances in the past.

Either way he’d had his eyes on Dean Smith, the sales and marketing director at Sandover, ever since the first time he’d laid eyes on him a few weeks ago when they had muttered brief ‘hellos’ to each other in this very elevator. He’d found Dean completely captivating and he kind of wished he himself hadn’t been wearing his completely unflattering work uniform, because the yellow shirt was definitely classed as a turn-off in his opinion.

He took a deep breath as the doors closed completely, leaving them both in this confined space alone together. Sam was just about to turn around and pull the guy in for a steamy kiss right then and there when all of a sudden the lift stopped moving and jumped a little, causing both men to jolt. Once Sam had caught his balance, he looked around wide-eyed.

"Great," muttered the other man, voice deep and husky in his irritation and Sam tried really fucking hard not to find that hot. "Fan- _fucking_ -tastic." He walked over to punch at a few of the buttons with his finger, but nothing happened. 

It felt like the universe was urging Sam to take the chance. Now that he was stuck in a lift with the guy he'd been secretly crushing on ever since he got this job, this was his perfect opportunity to just go for it. He took another deep breath and the man turned to look at him with the most frustrated expression Sam had ever seen. "Looks like we're stuck in here. You're not claustrophobic are you?"

Sam cleared his throat before scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Uh ... no. Has this-- Has this happened before?" he asked, cursing his stupid voice for coming out stuttered and sounding like a twelve year old boy going through puberty. Though he couldn't help but notice how calm Mr. Smith was as he loosened his tie and let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Yeah," Mr. Smith replied, running a hand over his face before setting his briefcase down. "A few months back I got stuck in here with some intern. The guy almost had some kinda fit. I had to calm him down." He sighed again, gaze falling on Sam and roaming over his body as if he was studying him thoroughly. "You work in tech support?"

"Yep," Sam said, trying to act as casual as possible, even though he felt as if the temperature in the elevator was way too high to be normal.

"You like it?" Mr. Smith asked, face suddenly serious and genuinely curious.

It didn't take long for Sam to come up with the answer for that. "Not really. I mean, I guess I just feel as if I could do a lot more than sit at a desk and listen to people whine about their technological problems all day long," he replied, breathing out a humourless chuckle. "I can't complain though. It pays the bills, right?"

Mr. Smith smirks, nodding his head. "Yeah, I guess so," he said absently, lowering his gaze to his feet. "But I know what you mean. I've got the top job here but I still feel as if it isn't for me; as if I'm meant for something else." He then chuckled, cheeks flushing a little as he looked back up at Sam. "Sounds stupid, doesn’t it?" he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Sam huffed out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Nah, I'd hate to have your job too," he said, and watched as Mr. Smith gave him a questioning look. "I mean, you work so hard, and all those long hours stuck in an office can't be exciting," he elaborated, shrugging a little.

"I guess we're both as stuck as each other," Mr. Smith sighed, resting his head back against the elevator wall and staring at the ceiling.

It was silent for a long time, just the faint electrical buzz of the lights above them. Sam glanced over at Mr. Smith who was still gazing up at the ceiling as if some angel was going to pop down and help them out of their situation. Sam found his gaze roaming over Mr. Smith's facial features. The man was like a freaking oil-painting. Everything about him was perfect. Right down to the tiniest freckles on his nose. Those sparkling green eyes made Sam's stomach flip and he had to look away before he began imagining what those plump lips would feel like around his--

"I'm Dean, by the way," the man said, holding out his hand with a smile that made Sam's heart flutter as if he was some twelve year old girl with a crush.

He smiled and managed to shake Dean's hand firmly, maintaining eye contact without embarrassing himself. "Sam. Sam Wesson."

Dean nodded and Sam didn't even notice that he was holding on to the man's hand for far too long before Dean cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. Sam could've sworn that Dean’s face was flushing a little as he looked away, loosening his tie again. "So, any ideas what we could do for fun right now? Last time I was stuck in here it took 'em two hours to get it fixed," he chuckled, leaning against the wall again, arms folded across his chest.

Yeah, Sam could think of a few things he'd like to do _'for fun'_ with Dean. None of them were even remotely PG-13 material though. So, instead, he just shrugged. He glanced around the elevator and up to the light which was flickering every now and again.

What Dean asked next shocked Sam a little. "You got a girlfriend?"

Sam's eyes went wide as he gazed over at Dean who now had a cocky smirk on his face. Stupid hot bastard. Sam was now completely convinced that Dean knew exactly what he was doing. "Uhm ... n-no," Sam stuttered out, swallowing thickly. "No girlfriend. You?"

Dean's smirk just grew wider as he shook his head. "Nah, not really my area," he replied, gaze locked with Sam's. Finally realization dawned on Sam's face and his mouth formed an 'o' shape.

They both stood staring each other down until Sam took a few cautious steps forwards. "So ... you're in to guys?" he asked, heart hammering in his chest.

"Sometimes," Dean replied, voice low and husky as he gave Sam the most seductive look he'd ever seen causing Sam’s blood to rush southwards. "Like right now." Then Dean licked his lips slowly, never tearing his gaze away from Sam's, and that was all Sam could take. He lunged forwards to capture Dean's lips in a hungry kiss. 

Dean responded immediately, hands bunching into fists at the front of Sam’s shirt, pulling him in. They kissed as if they hadn’t had human contact in ages. They kissed as if they were thirsty, thirsty for each other. And they drank each other in completely. Their lips and teeth met in hungry clashes, their tongues a wet tangle as they let out soft noises of appreciation which filled the air around them. 

Sam pushed Dean up against the elevator wall, holding him there by his hips as he took control of their passionate kiss. He could feel Dean’s hand sliding up to thread through his hair in a tight grip as he pressed their hips together, causing both of them to let out breathy moans.

Dean’s teeth grazed over Sam’s bottom lip, catching it between his teeth and tugging. Sam began rocking his hips against Dean’s, their clothed erections brushing together and creating delicious friction as they vocalized their pleasure through soft moans and grunts. Dean pushed his hips forwards too and soon they were moving together, Sam’s grip tightening on Dean’s hips as they continued to kiss, their tongues mapping out each other’s mouths.

Time passed and Sam had no idea how long they made out for. They were like two horny teenagers as they rutted desperately against each other. Their pants and underwear were soon on the floor and they were moaning at the friction which felt so much better without the added layers.

Then, finally, Dean broke their lip-lock. They panted heavily, just gazing at each other and for a moment, Sam thought that Dean had changed his mind or something. But then, to Sam’s surprise, the other man breathed out, “Fuck me.”

Sam instantly felt his cock twitch with interest against Dean’s as he let out a soft groan and he almost came right then and there, resting his forehead against Dean’s. “You sure?” he asked.

A breathy chuckle left Dean’s lips and he rolled those emerald eyes at Sam’s words. “I’m not a chick, dude.”

“Shut up,” Sam said, face flushing with colour. He then remembered something. They were stuck in a damn elevator. There was no lube. “What about … lube?”

Dean raised an eyebrow and just grinned at him before grabbing his hand and wrapping those lips around two of Sam’s fingers. Sam’s mouth hung open in a low moan as he watched Dean suck on his fingers, getting them all slicked-up with his saliva. His hips were rocking forwards again, his gaze unable to waver from those lips around his fingers.

Then Dean was guiding his fingers back behind him where they slipped in between his ass cheeks. Sam breathed heavily against Dean’s neck as his fingers circled that tight hole which was slowly relaxing. He pushed both fingers in at once, hearing Dean gasp softly in his ear. He wanted to see how much Dean could take. 

It turned out that he could take quite a lot, as soon he was pushing his hips back against Sam’s fingers. He had obviously done this before then. Sam grinned at the thought when he fingers were finally completely inside Dean. He crooked them carefully, searching around for that spot as he kissed open-mouthedly at Dean’s neck.

Dean was making sounds that made Sam’s cock leak where it was trapped between their bodies. Those low moans and soft gasps were far too hot and Sam wanted to hear much more of them.

When he pushed a third finger in and fucked Dean with all three fingers, that was when he managed to hit Dean’s prostate for the first time. The noise that the man made was too good to be true. The raw cry of pleasure made Sam shudder and god, he didn’t know how much longer he could wait.

Meaning that he was fucking glad that, shortly after, Dean tugged roughly at his hair and began whimpering, “F-Fuck me— Oh god, _please_ ,” right into his ear.

Sam moaned in relief as he pulled his fingers out of Dean. He licked his palm well and spat on it for good measure before slicking his cock up as best he could. His shaking hands grabbed Dean’s hips and he couldn’t help the way his cock got even harder, if possible, when Dean wrapped his legs around his waist tightly. 

With Dean’s arms draped around his neck and those green eyes staring intensely at him, Sam lined his cock up with Dean’s entrance. The tight warmth that enveloped his cock when he pushed inside Dean was almost suffocating and Sam choked out a moan against Dean’s neck.

Dean’s grip in Sam’s hair was tight and once Sam was fully-sheathed inside Dean, he paused to let him adjust. God, he felt too good to be real. Sam never imagined that this would ever happen. Yeah, he’d fantasized about it many times. But he never once thought he’d actually be stuck in an elevator fucking Dean Smith.

“Move,” Dean gasped loudly, biting down on Sam’s neck and drawing a loud groan from deep in his throat. 

Sam took that word and began pulling out of Dean slowly, teasingly almost which caused Dean’s breath to hitch in his throat. Then, Sam thrust back into him hard, Dean’s back hitting against the wall of the elevator with a thump.

Their moans grew louder as Sam picked up the pace of his hips until he was pretty much pounding into Dean. He was damn surprised at the noises coming out of the other man’s mouth. For a guy who was as calm and cocky as Dean was, he sure was noisy during sex. The loud throaty cries and guttural moans that escaped from Dean’s mouth just spurred Sam on faster, thrusting into that tight heat.

Little beads of sweat were beginning to gather on Sam’s forehead as he held on tightly to Dean’s thighs, his cock slipping in and out of him at a hard, fast pace. He must’ve hit _that_ spot perfectly a few moments later, because Dean tensed up and his eyes screwed shut. His mouth hung open as he panted heavily, whimpering softly before he cried out and came hard between their bodies.

The clench of Dean’s muscles around Sam’s cock acted as a catalyst to his impending orgasm. His hips snapped forwards uncontrollably now as he chased his orgasm desperately. “D-Dean, fuck,” he groaned against his neck and he could vaguely feel Dean’s fingers in his hair and his voice whispering in his ear, encouraging him to _‘let go’_ and _‘fill me up’_

It didn’t take long for him to do so. With one last particularly deep thrust, he let out a low moan as he shot hard inside Dean. His cock continued to pulse inside Dean for several moments, Dean’s muscles fluttering around him. He could hear Dean’s gasps and soft moans as he finally finished filling him up.

Their heavy pants and soft whimpers are all that fills the small space for the minutes afterwards. Finally, Sam pulls out of Dean gently, both of their breaths hitch softly but they’re both feeling far too boneless to even think about going for a second round.

“So, d’you do this a lot or somethin’?” Sam asked with a smirk as he too pulled up his underwear. Confusion spread across Dean’s red face and Sam elaborated, “Pick up guys in an elevator and let them fuck you?”

“Only if they’re hot,” Dean joked instantly an overly-confident grin on his face, not missing a beat. The smile that he shot Sam after was just too genuine and filled with an unspoken promise that told Sam that this probably wouldn’t be their last encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write Sam/Dean, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sure it's been done before, but this is my twist on it.  
> Title is from an Ed Sheeran song.  
> Unbeta'd as usual. God, I really should find a beta for my future works lol.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> <3


End file.
